


His Name is Will Graham

by rhodrymavelyne



Series: Catching His Scent [1]
Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-05
Updated: 2019-12-05
Packaged: 2021-02-26 00:54:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 510
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21684856
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rhodrymavelyne/pseuds/rhodrymavelyne
Summary: Jack Crawford speaks to Hannibal Lecter about the man he's about to meet, who's about to change his life...Will Graham.
Relationships: Jack Crawford/Hannibal Lecter, Will Graham/Hannibal Lecter
Series: Catching His Scent [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1563208
Comments: 2
Kudos: 22





	His Name is Will Graham

**Author's Note:**

> This was originally meant to be part of 'Catching His Scent'. It takes place immediately after that story during the pilot, during Jack Crawford and Hannibal Lecter's first meeting. It references that story, how Hannibal caught Will's scent before on Alana, even though she refused to discuss the source. I don't own Hannibal but for the past few months, it has owned me.

“His name is Will Graham.” Agent Jack Crawford glanced down at his hand. Anxiety mingled with a measure of ruthless determination undercut the scent. This was a man determined to get what he wanted. And he wanted this Will Graham, wanted him to accomplish his purposes, no matter how dangerous those purposes might be. “Profiling him will be quite the challenge.” 

There it was, the flattery meant to hook Dr. Hannibal Lecter, the appeal to his vanity. Agent Jack Crawford was quite the manipulative man. Not to mention he had manners and style. Here was an opponent Hannibal could learn a great deal from, given the opportunity. 

This was defintely an opportunity. 

“I’d like to meet this challenge in person if I may.” Hannibal met Jack Crawford’s eyes. “Is there a way you can arrange this? In such a way that Will Graham isn’t too alarmed by my presence?”

Musn’t appear too eager. Musn’t let Jack Crawford know much he relished this opportunity or was intrigued by Will Graham’s scent.

“An ambush?” Jack Crawford arched an eyebrow, offering a little half-smile Hannibal could almost relate to. “Be gentle with him, Dr. Lecter. This is, after all, only the first date.”

Hannibal smiled back at this inappropriate expression of humour, all things considered. Or perhaps it was only too appropriate. Jack Crawford might be blind to Hannibal’s intentions, but not to his interest. 

“Yes, it is…Jack.” Hannibal offered Jack his own half-smile, a obfuscation for his true intent. “I feel we are now on a first-name basis.”

“You’re welcome to use mine. I hope you’re not offended if I wait a little longer before joining you in that basis….Dr. Lecter.” A hint of something watchful, purposeful, but not unfriendly sparkled in Jack Crawford’s eye. “I prefer to get used to calling you that before I call you Hannibal.”

Hannibal made a little half bow. He was starting to like this man. Yes, he promised to be an interesting opponent, indeed. Not to mention he carried that intriguing scent on his skin and clothes as Alana had, promising proximity to it. 

A scent which now had a name. Will Graham. 

Henry Wotton once said in The Picture of Dorian Grey that he chose his friends for their good looks, his acquaintances for their good characters, and his enemies for their good intellects. To have an opponent possessing enough intellectual power to appreciate guaranteed that you yourself would be appreciated. 

He and Jack Crawford might truly be able to appreciate each other. 

And what of Will Graham? He must have a good intellect or Jack wouldn’t concern himself with him. His good character was in jeopardy or Jack wouldn’t be consulting Hannibal about him. 

As far as good looks were concerned, Hannibal Lecter had already caught a whiff of Will Graham’s unique beauty, a beauty that engaged more senses than just the eyes. 

Not that Hannibal had ever considered friendship with a potential foe. Such a perverse thought, yet so very intriguing. 

Yes, he was looking forward to meeting Will Graham.

**Author's Note:**

> If you haven't read The Picture of Dorian Grey, by Oscar Wilde, which Hannibal references in this, I recommend it to you all...:)


End file.
